I Want to Run to You
by Merc
Summary: After Usagi defeated Galaxia the scouts and Mamoru lost all of their memories. Will Usagi be able to help them out?


Title: I Want to Run to You  
Author: Merc  
Rating: PG  
E-Mail: MoonGirl015@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me (but if you feel the sudden urge to give it to me go ahead and send an e-mail!)  
  
Author's Notes: Mui Importante! I know how much everyone hates reading these, but I'd just like to explain a little bit so things don't get so confusing!! Ok, This story takes place after Galaxia. Around 6 years after to be more exact, but something isn't right! Only Sailor Moon remembers the past. So I guess I'll let you read the story in order to put pieces into place. If you have any questions as to what is going on, feel free to e-mail me about it and I'd be glad to help you out! Oh! And before I forget I got this idea from the song "I want to run to you" on the Bodyguard soundtrack. Ok, ENJOY!  
  
~Merc  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Want to Run to You  
  
Turning the key a 22-year-old Usagi entered her quiet apartment. Everything had been quiet since she had defeated Galaxia 6 years ago. And it was starting to get to her. She looked around at everything put away nice and neat. 'Mamo-chan would be proud of me.' The tears she had been trying to hold back for as long as she could remember began to spill over as the memories came back to her. It was that day when everything that had been so perfect turned into a horrible nightmare. The only thing wrong was that it wasn't a nightmare she was going to wake up from. 'When will it all end? When will they come back to me? Mamo-chan...Minna...'  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Minna...I'm so alone! How can I be strong if you aren't here to guide me?" She stayed floating in the air after her defeat over chaos and the release of the true Galaxia. Her naked form shivering with the slight breezes that occasionally passed by.   
  
From down below Sailor Star Fighter stared up at the girl he loved. (AN: I know the star lights are girls, but this is my fic!) "Seiya..." He turned around to face the two other star lights and their princess.  
  
"Why? Why does such a sweet girl have to live through so much pain? After all that she has done for us?? They're abandoning her!! Why don't they come back like you did, Princess??" He stomped his foot in frustration and began letting small drops of tears fall from his face.  
  
"She's not alone. They have returned."  
  
"If they have returned then why aren't they here? It doesn't make sense. Are you sure about this princess?" Taiki did not try to hide his disbelief.   
  
"You forget that I have magical powers. I can sense their presence on earth."  
  
"But you only knew them for such a short while."  
  
"Such disbelief Taiki! Are you not supposed to trust your princess? I can sense even those I have never met! All of them, including the prince of earth, are back."  
  
A gasp could be heard behind Seiya and as each turned around they noticed Usagi shocked to the point where she fainted. Her Sailor Suit was back but quickly turned into ribbons and finally the outfit Usagi had been wearing before the battle. It did not take Seiya long to realize Usagi's unconscious state and he quickly rushed to her and grabbed her before she fell on the piles of rubble surrounding them. "We've got to get her back to the apartment."   
  
Gently he picked up the loose body of Usagi and carried her back to the apartment. His eyes stayed glued to her face the entire way there. Even after they had reached their destination, Seiya continued to hold onto her. 'I never want to let you go. Because once I do, I know you'll become Mamoru's again.' He leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead forgetting about the others in the room.  
  
"He really does love her." Yaten looked down at the ground so the others could not see the tears he was shedding for his friend. The others nodded their agreement but said nothing more.  
  
~~~5 hours later~~~  
  
"Do you really need to go?" Blue eyes peered at the four about to take off.  
  
"Hai. The people of our world are waiting for us." The Princess smiled apologetically at Usagi.  
  
"You know, don't you? You know where my friends are." The three lights were surprised with the outburst from Usagi, but the princess remained calm.  
  
"Hai. They are back, Usagi. Demo, they don't remember anything. Their death was real. Being reborn on earth was like starting over again." Usagi winced. 'They won't remember? Not even my Mamo-chan? Demo...Demo...how could she remember then?' The princess shook her head. "You wonder why I remember? Simple Usagi, Being a princess has been my life. My destiny has always been laid out for me. They have not always been warriors for the side of good. They grew up normal. That's how they started off. Even if I had started off from the beginning, things would not have changed because my destiny has always been the same. Theirs hasn't. Do you understand?" Usagi nodded sadly.   
  
"Here Usagi, a gift to show my gratitude for all of your help." With the fancy twisting of her wrists a ball of light appeared in the princess's palm.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi could not take her eyes off of the brightly lit ball.  
  
"It is called a memory sphere. It is used to restore memories to people." Usagi's eyes brightened as she took the small orb into her own hands. "Demo Usagi, don't use it unless absolutely necessary. It has only been a few hours and I can still feel the happiness of the others. They are leading normal lives. Don't take away that right from them. If they really enjoyed the way their lives were going, they'll remember on their own." Usagi's eyes saddened, but she nodded.   
  
"I understand. Arigato."   
  
"Sieya...Taiki...Yaten...let's go home now." Turning away from Usagi the Princess walked to the edge of the building they were standing upon. "Arigato Sailor Moon, for all that you have done."  
  
"Take care, Usagi." Yaten soon joined his princess's side.  
  
"See you." Taiki gave a quick wave and soon joined the other two.  
  
"Odango," Seiya smiled slightly. "I guess this is goodbye. I'll never forget you." His eyes shimmered with tears.  
  
"Seiya...I'll never forget you either. Arigato Seiya, for always being there for me. I don't think I could have made it without you." She walked over to him and gently embraced him making sure, at the same time, not to drop her gift. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.  
  
Usagi was the first to pull away. She smiled through the tears. "You better get going Seiya, or they'll leave without you." He nodded.  
  
"Ja ne...Odango." He turned away and walked over to the others. Almost as if on cue the three famous singers made an instantaneous transformation to the star lights. Waving goodbye they took of in a dazzling array of colorful lights.  
  
Usagi choked back a sob. "Now I really am alone." She turned to go back home holding her new treasure in between her hands.  
  
*End of flashback*   
  
Usagi sighed. After the star lights had left, her life had changed drastically. She no longer had Sailor Scout meetings to worry about and hanging out with all of them was out of the question since they no longer remembered her. Luna and Artemis had stayed with her until she had graduated high school and moved on to college. She hadn't seen them since.   
  
Her studying habits had even improved because she had nothing better to do. The arcade would become boring and almost painful as she stared at her former group of friends laughing away in their usual booth. She had tried to become friends with them again, but each refused to believe Usagi's "lies" of their past.  
  
Even her tardy habits became better. Every day she woke up at 6 in the morning took a shower, got dressed, ate, and was off to school. But this also caused her to see Mamoru less since she was no longer running into him at full speed. He never teased her, let alone talked to her. He never even gave a glance in her direction after their incident in the park. It had hurt her beyond belief to be turned away from all of them. And even now, 6 years later, she tried to forget about them. But she would never forget the first day she saw them after the battle.  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Usagi walked dawn the sidewalk head hanging low when she heard the ranting of her friend, Rei. But what surprised her more was the fact that Rei was yelling at her other friend, Minako.   
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to run into you like that. I wasn't watching where I was going! Here, let me help you with that..."  
  
"Darn right you should be sorry! You couldn't see me carrying all of these boxes and bags??"   
  
"Hey now, she said she was sorry. Do you have to be so mean to her?"  
  
"Who are you and why would you care??"  
  
The new arrival smiled slightly. "Names Makoto. And why would I care? Well, I guess I felt sorry for that girl. After all, it was an accident."  
  
The blonde nodded in agreement with the brunette. "Really, I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Here, let me buy you something at the arcade down the street to make up for it all."  
  
Rei nodded in approval. "Hey, can I join? After all, I did back you up on this one!" Usagi stared in awe as Minako nodded enthusiastically. "What are both of your names buy the way?"  
  
The blonde smiled brightly. "I'm Minako!"  
  
For the first time in that whole episode, the raven-haired girl smiled. "My names Rei."  
  
"Great! Now let's go! I'm starved!" They walked off together. Usagi could not resist herself and she followed closely behind.  
  
~~~Inside the Arcade~~~   
  
"Hey Ami! What's a genius like yourself doing in the arcade?" Lita waved to the blue haired girl in the corner booth and went to stand beside the table. 'That's the booth we always used to sit in.' Usagie bit her lip to avoid any show of emotions. 'Maybe they'll remember...' Noticing the booth directly behind them was empty, Usagi sat down and listened in on their conversation.  
  
"I was just catching up with my math studies. I fell behind by 2 chapters. Oh, you're welcome to sit down if you'd like."  
  
"Someone as smart as you fell behind?" Makoto smiled and sat down next to the girl. Rei and Minako sat on the opposite side.  
  
"I know! I was ahead by 7 chapters, but now only ahead by 5!" She went back to studying the book as the others at the table sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh! How stupid of me! Ami, this is Minako and Rei." Makoto made a gesture towards each girl as she said their names. "Rei, Minako, this is Ami." Each took their turn to say 'hello' or 'nice to meet you' before engaging in a small conversation.  
  
Suddenly Rei whispered loud enough for the others to hear "There's that cutie, Mamoru." Usagi became very interested and looked toward the bar where Motoki was serving Mamoru. 'Mamo-chan.'   
  
Behind her she could hear Makoto saying something about how Mamoru reminded her of her old boyfriend. Everything was happening so quickly. It was all too much for her. She began to sob quietly into her hands.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you all right?" Usagi looked up in surprise at Ami's worried glance. She smiled down at Usagi. "I heard you crying and I was getting a little worried." Usagi nodded slightly.   
  
"Arigato Ami, for caring." She didn't realize her mistake until she noticed the shocked expression on her blue-haired friend's face.   
  
"How did you know my name?"   
  
Usagi shook her head and turned away, ashamed with herself for not taking better care of her words. Maybe if I just explained...They might remember...' "I know all about you Ami. And about everyone that's sitting with you."  
  
She heard a small gasp escaping from Ami's lips. "How?"  
  
"Can I join you? I'll explain myself to everyone."   
  
Ami nodded. "What's your name?"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She smiled as Usagi slipped from the booth she was in. "Minna, this is Usagi. Usagi this is Rei...Minako..."  
  
"I know Ami." Ami blushed and sat down.   
  
Usagi took in a deep breath before starting. "I know all about you guys. I know that Ami is a bookworm who's dream is to become a doctor just like her mother. I know that Makoto is a great cook and the best at martial arts. She has gone from school to school because of her fighting, and now she lives alone because her parents..." Usagi trailed off looking away saddly. "I know Rei is a singer and a psychic. Her dream is to take over the shrine her Grandpa owns but also to become a song writer. And I know that Minako was the famous Sailor V who moved here from England. She had a tough time leaving though, because the guy she loved was there...but he ended up loving her friend instead." She trailed off as Mamoru made his way over to the booth just behind them. She began to whisper. "And I know all about Mamoru, too..."  
  
"How? How did you know all of that?" Makoto was more than surprised at Usagi's display of knowledge.  
  
Usagi turned back to all of their questioning eyes. "I know this might sound a little more than silly, but I ask that you all hear me out until the end." Once she got nodded approvals she proceeded to tell them all about the Moon Kingdom and their past lives as Warriors. She told them of the destruction of the moon and how they came to living on Earth. She told them all about the battles with Beryl up through Galaxia. They had honored her wish by remaining quiet the entire time. "...Each of you sacrificed yourselves for the star lights, chibi chibi, and myself. After all of you died, I defeated chaos and set Galaxia free. But the star lights are the ones that really did it. They gave me hope. All of you were given back your star seeds and now...you're starting off a new life." She stared at everyone's eyes.   
  
Minako was the first to react. She burst out in laughter. "That was a good...what was your name again? Oh yeah! That was a good story Usagi!! But come on...Moon Princess? The negaverse?? I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid enough to fall for that one." Usagi winced at the remark. Everyone nodded their agreement with Minako and soon everyone but Usagi was laughing.   
  
Tears sprang to her eyes. "Fine. You don't have to believe me. I hope all of you live happy lives without me." She removed herself from the booth and sprinted off to the park not noticing the man running after her.  
  
~~~At the Park~~~  
  
She sat on the bench where her and Mamoru had shared so many wonderful moments. The tears fell freely from her eyes and left small streaks as the slowly made their way down her cheeks. She was pulled out of her reveries by a familiar male voice.   
  
"Why did all you say sound so true?"   
  
She gasped as her head turned sharply in the direction of the voice. "Mamo-chan..." Her whispered words reached his ears.  
  
"Why does that sound so familiar? Why do I feel like I should remember you?" He stared questioningly down at her.  
  
She lowered her head to look at her hands. "Because...all of what I said is true."  
  
"But it *can't* be true! I mean, could you hear yourself in there? It was all so bizarre!"  
  
She stood up, very upset. "Do you think I'm as crazy as they think I am?" She made a gesture in the direction of the arcade. "Are you going to laugh about it too? Of course I know how crazy it sounds!!! But you know what? It doesn't seem crazy when you've lived through it!! Well Mamoru, of course you think it's crazy because you *don't* remember! You don't remember risking your life for me back on the moon. You don't remember trying to kill me when you were under Beryl's spell!! You don't remember shattering me heart by crumbling up a rose, a symbol of or love, and tossing the petals in the wind!!! You don't remember that we were supposed to bring up Chibi-usa in the future!! You don't remember the ring you gave me just as you were about to go off to America for college!!! Do you know how much that hurts me Mamoru??? To know that the only one I've ever loved can't remember that he is supposed to love me back? He doesn't remember the promise he made live happily ever after!!! Instead he thinks I'm crazy!!!" She took off running and didn't stop until she was in the safety of her home and sobbing into her pillow.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She hadn't talked to Mamoru since. She had either avoided him, or he had avoided her. She didn't talk to the scouts much either. Every time she passed them she heard mumbled words between them about "talking cats" or "Flying Horses".  
  
Usagi stared sadly at the orb now placed on a small pillow on top of her nightstand. As much as she hated to admit it, everyday she seemed to wish that an enemy would attack so she could bring them all back. But everyday more disappointment met her.  
  
She walked out to her balcony. 'Oh Mamo-chan. How much would I pay just to be able to run to you so you could hold me in your arms? Take away all of my fears and pains. But if I tried explaining to you, would you still think I was crazy? If you would only take the time, you might find out that all I've said is true...' "Can't you see the hurt you've caused? Oh Mamo-chan, I feel so alone!!" She fell to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest, sobbing silently as the feeling of lonliness took over.  
  
Several hours later she managed to crawl into her bed and fall asleep. Through the tears she had decided to do something tomorrow, something that could either change her life for the better, or cause her world to come crashing down.  
  
~~~Mid-afternoon the following day~~~  
  
Usagi kept her hand clasped tightly around the small object in her hand. Today she would give it back to him. If things went the way she wanted them to, he would see it and remember everything. If they didn't work out, he'd keep it and walk out of her life...just like she had run out of his life 6 years before.  
  
She stepped into the arcade as she had so many times before. Noticing her once-regular booth was empty she made her way over there. She sat down, not noticing the man sitting at a table near her.   
  
Opening her palm, she looked at the small ring Mamoru had given her just before he had left for America. She smiled at the memory.  
  
"Pretty ring. Boyfriend give it to you?" She wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be by the outburst.   
  
Nodding she opened her mouth. "It was from a very special boyfriend. My soul mate." Her eyes shimmered with tears as she looked up at the man now sitting across from her. "Only, he doesn't remember us." She closed her hand around the ring again reaching out towards Mamoru. He lifted his hand as if knowing she was going to give it to him. "I just thought I should give it back since nothing is between us anymore. Here..." She let out a soft sob as she dropped the ring into his hand. This was the point when she sat back and watched his reaction.   
  
For several moments he just stared at the ring as if trying to remember it. He looked up at her hopeful eyes and just shrugged. "Thanks, I guess." He put the ring in his pocket, got up, and walked off.  
  
She stared at the spot he had just occupied with tear-filled eyes. But she refused to let herself cry, at least not out in the open. Standing tall, she walked out of the arcade and made her way back to her apartment. Once inside, she collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*In Usagi's Dream*  
  
"Mamo-chan...this night has been so perfect! And to end it all with a walk through the park..." She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. "Mamo-chan...I love...Mamo-chan?" Her eyes opened with the realization that he had disappeared. She walked briskly around the lake looking for her love. "Mamo-chan, where'd you go?" She began to get frantic. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan??"   
  
Suddenly everything became dark and Usagi found herself in the middle of an ocean. A storm was causing giant waves to come crashing down on top of her. "Mamo-chan? Mamo..." She was taken under the water. Reaching the top, she began her frantic calls to him again. "Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan?!" She was struggling to breathe with each time she was cast under by the waves. "Mamo-chan..." 'If I go under one more time I won't be able to hold out anymore.' She looked up as another wave was about to come crashing down. "Mamo-chan!!! MAMO-CHAN????"  
  
*End of Usagi's Dream*  
  
"MAMO-CHAN????" She shot up from her pillow. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she let her breathing return to a normal pace again. Looking around she noticed that her sheets had been tossed around quite a bit, most, of which, were on the floor. Looking at the clock on her nightstand she sighed. '3:34. Well, might as well get up to take a walk in the park. How many times in the past month have I done this?' She began counting each time she had gone out in the middle of the night as she dressed herself in a semi-warm outfit. Before taking off, she grabbed the shinny object she held in one of her dresser drawers. 'This might help me calm down, too.' SHe grabbed her keys and was out of the dor immediately.   
  
~~~At the Park~~~  
  
Gripping the shinny object in her hand she flipped open the top. Instantly it began to play the soft music she was so familiar to. The tune was sad, but filled with so much love. 'A love Mamo-chan and I used to share.' The star locket was one of very few objects from her past. But lately it seemed a painful reminder of what she no longer had.  
  
She smiled as a small breeze brushed past her tossing around her pigtails slightly. She leaned on the edge of the bridge overlooking the lake, making sure not to drop her treasure into the waters below. The sky was clouded over slightly except for one small patch in the distance. Usagi's attention was caught on the single star shinning in the middle of the patch. "Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight." She closed her eyes making a silent wish.  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
She turned around in surprise. "Mamoru! What are you doing out at this hour?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
She turned back towards the lake. "I had a nightmare." She looked down. That was all she would tell him.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" He stood next to her. "I always find that talking about nightmares..."  
  
"...helps you to overcome them. Yeah, I know. You told me back when you were having...oh nevermind." She was about to head back to her apartment when he stopped her.  
  
"When I was having what Usagi?" He looked at her, curious as to what she'd say.  
  
"The nightmares about us. That was what you told me the night I started having the same nightmare."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten I told you." He chuckled slightly at his comment, but Usagi didn't find it funny.  
  
"If you've come here to tease me, I don't need it. I'm already teased enough by the others." She turned her head away from him. "I came out here to calm myself down after that nightmare and I get teased instead."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it Usagi?"  
  
She faced him again. "Because you would think I was crazy. Not that you don't already think that."  
  
"Usagi...I don't think you're crazy..."  
  
She became angry. "Oh really? Then what do you call it Mamoru? If I'm not crazy, then what am I?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Don't play jokes with my mind Mamoru! You've hurt me before...don't do it again!"  
  
"Who's playing a joke Usagi?"  
  
"You are! And if you think it's funny, it isn't!"  
  
"But Usagi..."  
  
"No!! I don't want to hear it! Do you know how much it hurt Mamoru, to try and create a new life? Finding new hopes and dreams? Accomplishing the goals you've set for yourself, but no one to share that accomplishment with?? I go home every day after my job and find my apartment empty! It hurts badly Mamoru, to know that no one cares about you!"  
  
"I care about you Usako..." Her breath caught at his whispered words.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"I care about you more than you'll ever know Usako. Sure, I might have tried to kill you while I was under Beryl's spell and I might have broken your heart because of those nightmares, and I might, at more than one point, have found Anne more attractive than you, but believe me, I never meant to hurt you like I have. Please Usako..." He got down on one knee pulling out the ring she had given back to him. "...This ring has helped me realize so much. When you gave it back to me, the memories of our past came back one-by-one. I know it must have been hard on you these past 6 years, but please accept this ring as a token of my love for you and as an apology for all the mistakes I've made these past 1,000 years." He grabbed the stunned Usagi's hand and slid the ring on to her ring finger and stood up to look at Usagi's eyes.  
  
Tears were sliding silently out of her eyes and down her cheek. "Mamo-chan..." She turned her head up to look at Mamoru's face. "...Is it really true?" He nodded his head. "Mamo-chan!!" She flung herself into his stomach and sobbed openly. "Oh Mamo-chan! For the longest time I've wanted to run to you...to have you hold me...but now that it's finally happening, I'm so afraid you'll runaway from me!!"  
  
He smiled and held her tightly. "Usako, you know I could never do that." He put his finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up to his. Leaning down, his lips lightly brushed against hers and then, without hesitation, he pressed his lips firmly to hers as they shared in an earth-shattering kiss. It was not until sometime later when they parted, each breathless.  
  
"Now Usako, do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"  
  
"Not until you tell me why you were out here Mamo-chan, not that I have any problem with it."   
  
He smiled. "I heard it."  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
Shaking his head he pointed to the object in her hand. "As crazy as that might sound, I heard the star locket playing. I knew you were out here, and I wanted...I *needed*...to talk to you."  
  
"Believe me Mamo-chan, nothing sounds crazy to me." She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling in from the lights placed around them.  
  
"Now, tell me about your dream."  
  
She turned and took several steps away from him. "Well, you and I were walking around the park and everything was going perfect...until you disappeared. I tried calling out to you, but you never answered back. And then, all of a sudden, I was in the ocean in the middle of a storm. The waves were knocking me under and each time I came up for air I tried desperately calling to you. The last thing I remember was thinking that if I went under one more time it was all over and then a wave came crashing down on me."   
  
She felt his grip on her tighten. "Don't worry Usako I won't ever leave you. I'll always be near, you know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Because...you're my soul mate. Now, let's get you back home, ne?" Usagi nodded.   
  
"My apartment is back this way." She began leading him in the direction she had come.  
  
"Wait...since when were you able to afford an apartment?"  
  
She giggled. "Since I got a job. There's a lot you have to learn about me Mamo-chan. When I realized 6 years ago that you might never come back, I had nothing to do. No Sailor Scout meetings to be late for, no shopping sprees to go on. I devoted my time to studying and improving my grades."  
  
He stopped her. "Whoa! Odango? Study? What has the world come to?"  
  
"Hey!" She pinched him.  
  
"Ow! Ok ok!! Don't get so upset!" He put his hands up in surrender. "Anyways, continue...Odango." He smiled as she gave him a 'you-better-watch-yourself-mister" look.  
  
"Anyways, I was accepted into The Japanese University..."  
  
"Wow! That's the best University in all of Japan!"  
  
Usagi smiled proudly. "I know! I ended up minoring in buisiness and majoring in mathematical studies. On the side I learned how to be an English interpreter. Each class I took I passed easily with an A."  
  
"But you always hated math! And I don't know how you managed to find buisiness so entertaining. And English? That was never one of your strong points. And to pass with an A!"  
  
She smiled. "Well, like I said before, I had nothing better to do so I devoted my time to studies. Right now I have a job as an interpreter. It pays good money and I only work several times during the week. But it can be tiring." They began walking again.  
  
"I don't know how you managed Usako, but you did it. And I always knew you could. I'm so proud." He held her close as she guided them along. 'Finally...Finally I'll be opening the door to an empty apartment, but with someone I love.'  
  
~~~Several Days Later~~~  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi's eyes sparkled with mischief. "If you remember everything, then what do I always order?"  
  
Mamoru smiled. "That's easy. Motoki, we'll have a triple hot fudge sundae with everything on top, but make it 5 scoops of ice cream instead of three." He smiled triumphantly. "Convinced yet Usako?" She didn't reply. "Usako?? Earth to Usako!!" He began waving his hand in front of Usagi's face, but the blank stare remained. What could she be looking at? He turned towards the direction of her gaze and noticed Rei standing not far away, staring at the two of them. A flash of recognition crossed her face as she approached them.   
  
"Usagi...Mamoru...mind if I join you?"  
  
"Of course not Rei!" Mamoru smiled and scooted over so the raven haired girl could sit down.   
  
"Usagi...I know I've been mean these past several years, but I need your help with something." She turned slightly and removed her transformation stick from her purse. "For some reason I feel like I know what it is. I've done fire readings on it, but all the fire tells me is that you know." Usagi grabbed the stick from Rei's hands and began examining it.  
  
"Hey! That looks like that stick-thing that I found not too long ago, except mines green!" Makoto, who was now standing beside the table pulled her transformation stick from her pocket. She turned it around in her hands a few times. shrugged, and handed it over to Usagi.  
  
"Hey...those look like the stick I found while cleaning my room the other day..." Minako came up behind Makoto followed closely by Ami. She reached into her purse and pulled out her transformation stick as well, setting it gently on top of the table for Usagi to take.  
  
"I found one like those a while ago. I've been trying to figure out what it was, but every source I've tried checking turns up with nothing." Ami peached into her purse and pulled out her transformation stick handing it over to Usagi as everyone else had.  
  
"Well Usagi?" Rei turned her gaze back to the blonde sitting across from her.  
  
"Minna, sit down. I'll explain." Everyone did as she asked. "All of you might laugh at me again, but I'm going to try anyways. You remember how I told you that each of you was a Sailor Scout, destined to protect the moon Princess?" They nodded their heads. "Well, each of these was your transformation sticks. These are what gave you the powers you needed. They're each your own individual colors, and the symbol on top represents your planet." No one said anything.  
  
"Usako, maybe it's best if they didn't remember. They're leading normal lives now." Mamoru looked sympathetically at Usagi as she bit hir lip to avoid crying.  
  
"You're right Mamo-chan. I'll just go now." She crawled over Ami and Minako to get out of the booth. "Gomen, minna. I know I've been a pest. Forgive me." She took off running, her tears blinding her way.  
  
"Usako..." He stared at the door she had just exited out of.   
  
"Mamoru..." He looked at the four, very perplexed, girls.   
  
Rei was the first to speak. "Mamoru, I get this feeling, as crazy as her story is, that all she has told us is true." She looked up, her forehead crinkled in confusion. "When I ask the fire, I see images of five girls dresssed in Sailor Outfits and next to them is a man, dressed in a tuxedo and a cape."  
  
He nodded. "Rei...Minna...everything she has said *is* true. The images that you see, Rei, are of the six of us."  
  
"You mean...you're tuxedo mask?" He nodded again. "You're tuxedo Mask...Prince of the Earth. Usagi is Sailor Moon...Princess of the Moon. It was my job, as a warrior and Princess of Mars, to protect her."   
  
Suddenly Ami spoke up. "It wasn't just your job Rei. I was a warrior and Princess of Mercury. I was also sworn to protect her."  
  
"And me too." Everyone looked over at Minako. "I was a warrior and Princess of Venus."  
  
"And I was a warrior and Princess of Jupiter. It's all so clear now."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. 'Could they really be remembering?' "Mamoru, one more question?" He looked back over to Rei. "Who on earth came up with the idea of those damned short skirts??"  
  
He smiled and began to chuckle at Rei's comment. Soon enough, everyone was laughing until tears were coming out of their eyes. "Oh minna! It sure is good to have you back! Wait until Usako finds out!"  
  
Minako's eyes twinkled. "Let's go find her. She most likely went to the park." Mamoru nodded his agreement, and while they walked he explained to everyone what Usagi had accomplished in these past 6 years. Ami, most of all, was excited with this news.  
  
~~~In the Park~~~  
  
"Usako!" Usagi's head shot up as she heard Mamoru's voice from behind her. Her eyes hurt so bad from the tears that she had been shedding, and no doubt her eyes were red and puffy.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." She looked behind him. "Minna! Mamo-chan, why did they come here?"  
  
He grinned widly at Usagi "Well Usako..."  
  
"Why do you ask, Odango? Shouldn't we be welcome to visit you after we've saved your butt several times?" Rei let a breath out. "Man! It feels great to be yelling at her again!"  
  
Usagi could only blink. "Usagi, is it true that you got straight A's all throughout college? And now you've majored in mathematical studies?" Ami smiled as the shocked Usagi nodded. "That's great! Maybe we should celebrate!"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Ami! But maybe this isn't the real Usagi! I mean, how could the Usagi we knew get straight A's? She never did her homework, was always failing tests, and never studied one bit!" Makoto began to laugh.  
  
"Usagi? Study? What has the world come to?!" Minako faked fainting to the ground as everyone around her laughed.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru smiled down at her. "They remember Usako." She stood up from her spot gainst the old tree and slowly walked towards her group of friends.  
  
"Minna..." Running to them she hugged each individual as she cried out of happiness. When she got to Rei she stopped. "Rei...I've missed you yelling at me too." She hugged her friend tightly until Rei began to protest. "Hey! Easy on the cloths! I just got these! Sheesh!!" Usagi backed away and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Gomen Rei. I'm just so happy you're back!"  
  
"So it would seem Usagi." The new voice hit Usagi's ears. It was one she had not heard since she had gone off to college.   
  
"Luna?" The dark colored cat began rubbing against Usagi's ankle while purring. Usagi bent down and took hold of the stunned cat. "Oh Minna! Everything is so perfect!!!" Mamoru came up behind her.   
  
"Usako...it doesn't cease to surprise me just how strong youve became." The others nodded their agreement. "These years proved your love to us. No matter how hard things got, you still allowed us to live a normal life because you wanted what was best for us Of course, I would choose this life over a normal one anyday."  
  
"Me too! Fighting the enemy and always winning! That's what I like!" Makoto began to punch her right fist into her left hand.  
  
"Me three! I don't think I'd ever like the idea of forgetting the star lights!" Minako clasped her hands together and her eyes became dazed over as she thought about Yaten.   
  
Rei smiled. "And where would I be if I didn't have Odango to make fun of?"   
  
"And if we didn't have this life, we would never be able to know the technology of crustal tokyo!" Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"For once Ami, could you stop thinking about...know...smart things? This is supposed to be a sentimental moment!" Minako shook her head at the blue haired girl.  
  
Mamoru smiled at everyone, and then turned back to Usagi. "You did it Usako. And I don't think I could ever tell you just how proud of you I am." He smiled down at her. "Usako, will you do me a favor?"   
  
She gave him one of her to-die-for smiles. "Of course, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Getting down on one knee, Mamoru pulled out a velvet box, which, upon opening revealed a diamond ring with a shiny gold band. "Will you share that love with me for all eternity?"  
  
She felt another onslaught of tears rushing to her eyes as she ran into his arms. "Yes Mamo-chan. A million times, Yes!" The other four girls began to clap, but the clapping went unnoticed by the couple now sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~Usagi's P.O.V.~~~  
  
"So I guess you want to know what happened to the gift the princess gave to me? Well, after returning home, I noticed that the pillow no longer held the brightly lit orb. In its place, though, I noticed a card. I knew who it would be from, so I sat down and picked it up and began reading it. It said something like this:  
  
'I knew that you would have no use for this gift because of your strenghth and determination to never give up and take the easy path. I just want to thank you one last time for all that you have done for us and for our people here. We're doing just fine. Seiya says hi and that he misses you. They're thinking about coming down for a visit soon. Maybe I'll join them. But until then, ja!  
  
~Princess, Fighter, Healer, and Maker'  
  
It was a nice card, and it gave me something to look forward to. And they did end up coming back...for mine and Mamo-chan's wedding. Minako was thrilled to see Yaten. And Ami was even happier to see Taiki (surprise surprise) and I think Seiya and Makoto were starting to hit things off. I tried asking Rei what she thought about the matter, but she was too busy yelling at Chad...(^^;;;;)...some things never change I guess. I tried talking to the Princess about the three of them staying on earth, and if all goes to plan, three of my best friends will be getting married to the famous singers and the other will be getting married to...well...a not so famous singer. (-_-;;;;) But that's her choice! I'm just glad I ended up with the one person I love. Mamo-chan." 


End file.
